


Sparks of Power

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: Destinies Entwined [2]
Category: Bleach, Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: BAMFs, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: Character concept design for the fic Number One Guardian; alternatively, an extremely badass depiction of Ichigo, Kisuke, and Mayuri.





	Sparks of Power

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to create (with about 4-7 hours per character), and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Maybe drop a kudo if you think it's pretty or cool or neat, or even a review!


End file.
